The Christmas Miracle
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: Draco and Hermione's parents are both sent of to Paris and both of them are left in school on Christmas day. What happens when Draco decided to go annoy Hermione to pass his time?


**Hi people! Merry Christmas! I just thought it would be nice to come up with a story….hahass….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The Christmas Miracle**

**By Amber**

_**Part One**_

It was Christmas day, the sun was out, it was snowing, and everyone that Hermione Granger passed was smiling and chatting happily as she passed.

She sighed happily as she finally reached the library, while everyone else was out celebrating at home with their family or with their girlfriends like Harry and Ron, she was with her books, where her second home was.

She remembered when she had received a mail that her parents had won a trip for two to Paris. They had told her that they would not go if she did not want to. But she knew that they wanted to and told them to go, saying that she would be fine at home.

She settled down comfortably on a chair near the side of the library, where no one could find her unless they bothered to walk all the way to end of the library where the restricted section was.

She picked her book out of her bag and started to read, knowing that it would be a quiet enjoyable time in the library.

Or so she thought.

00000000000000000

Draco Malfoy walked along the school corridors furiously; he had gotten an owl the day before and had put him in a bad mood.

_A trip for two in PARIS? Why would anyone want to go there for God's sake, it's so boring. _**(A/N: No offence to those who like Paris)**

He had not planned to stay in school for the holidays; there was absolutely nothing to do. Sure, many people had stayed back because it was already their last year in school. But all the _important _people that he could talk to had all gone back home.

Draco stopped as he rounded into a corner, infamous Potter was snogging Weaselette.

Beside them was the Weasel and another Gryffindor, both of them too engrossed in kissing each other that neither couple had heard him walk in on them.

Draco felt as if he was about to puke before he walked away, even more furious then before he walked in on them.

Then he realised that the mudblood was not with them, he felt smug, at least she had the brains not to choose either of them.

Then, he had an idea of what to do.

Grinning himself, he starting walking to the only place that he knew she would be…

0000000000000000000000

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Hermione almost jumped as she heard the dreaded voice.

She looked up to find herself staying into the pale-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy's.

"What do you wanted Malfoy?" Hermione said as her eyes narrowed dangerously, her right hand went into her robe and clutched her wand.

"To talk," he said sarcastically

"I'm bored, just came here to annoy you, past my time." Draco said as he saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm honoured that you remembered me. But, maybe you could come back another day, seeing as to I just happened to be enjoying myself without your company." Hermione answered coolly before returning to her book.

Draco smiled and took a seat opposite her.

"Can't a guy wish a girl Merry Christmas?" Draco tried again.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "O please, like you were actually going to do that. Go annoy another mudblood in the school Malfoy; I can assure you I don't happen to be to only one."

Draco pretended to look hurt. "Can't you just give a guy a chance?"

Hermione laughed this time, Draco realised how warm it sounded. "Sure, any _typical _guy." She replied, stressing greatly on the typical.

"Wow, you find my unique? Amazing, the famous Granger finally finds the insufferable Malfoy unique." Draco said, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione stared at him for awhile, an unreadable expression on her face, before she burst out laughing.

Draco saw her laugher and could not seem to help himself before he too joined in her laughter.

They laughed for awhile before both of them stopped awkwardly, both of them think the same thing.

_Did I just have a decent conversation with Granger?_

_Did I just have a decent conversation with Malfoy?_

"Er.." Draco said uncertainly.

"Right…" Came Hermione's reply.

Both of them were quiet for awhile before Hermione decided to go back to her book, not knowing why she could feel her face heat up.

"Are you _blushing?_" Draco asked incredulously.

"No I'm not. Why would I be?" Hermione said quickly, trying to cover for herself. "It's just a bit hot in her that's all."

"Hermione it's winter. The library freaking cold. Just admit it, you're blushing because of what I said. "

Hermione looked up at him curiously.

Too late, Draco realised that he had called her by her first name.

_Opps._

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"So what? It is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but what happened to 'Granger' or 'mudblood'?"

"You like those names? God Granger you _are _weird.'

"No that's not what I meant. It's just…"

"What?"

"Nevermind. But could you call me Hermione next time?" _It sounds nice coming from you._ She added to herself.

Draco looked at her, before smiling a true smile and said, "Sure."

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Truce?"

"WHAT?"

"You know, truce, you and I stop insulting each other. Friends?"

Hermione looked at him, shock clear on her face.

Draco felt his face fall, "Of course, I understand if you don't want to…"

"NO! Are you kidding? Sure I want to!" Hermione said as she reached out and took his hand before he could stand up and walk away.

Draco smiled at her, "So, remind me again why you are here in a great day like this?"

Hermione looked at him, "Well, Harry and Ron are with their girlfriends, and I didn't really have anyone to talk to so…"

Draco laughed as he told her about what he had seen earlier.

"Typical…"

"Hey, why didn't you give them a chance?"

"What chance?"

"Well, you said that you would give any typical guy a chance…"

Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm.

"They're my best friends! Besides, they're not my type."

"Wow, you actually have a type?"

"Don't you?"

"I suppose…"

Both of them fell silent for awhile before Draco decided to ask Hermione something.

"Hermione, will you go to the Christmas ball with me?"

Hermione looked at him, happiness flashing in her soft honey coloured eyes.

"Sure!"

And with that, both of them started talking again, until they realised that it was already dinner and both were hungry.

**_Part Two (the ball)_**

"Ginny! Come on, the ball's starting soon, please help my with he hair?"

Ginny Weasley grinned at Hermione's frantic attempt to make her hair curly.

"Aww, come on Hermione, you did it at the Yule ball on your Fourth year. Why can't you do it this time?"

"I lost the book and I forgot the spell, can you help me now!" Hermione cried out, her comb did not seem to be helping much, and if anything it was making her hair curlier.

"Amazing, the first day that Hermione Granger realises that she forgot a spell AND lost a book. This will go down in History." Ginny mutter to herself before helping Hermione.

0000000000000000000000000

Ron and Harry looked at the mirror, both of them looking handsome in their dress robes.

Ron was so happy when Fred and George had bought him black ones, and it was a good choice too, the black seemed to have emphasized his sparkling blue eyes.

"Why must Mione always do this to us?" Ron asked Harry with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I dunno, maybe she just wants to surprise us." Harry replied, causing Ron to snort.

"You remember don't you, the last time her surprise turned out to be Victor. And this time I actually bothered to ask her first even before I asked Lav." Harry laughed, he remembered when Ron had asked Hermione to the dance in front of Lavender, and Lavender had punched him in the face.

Of course, the two of them had made up and the following morning two of them had been caught snogging in one of the classrooms by Snape.

"Yeah, but this time I don't think it will be that bad."

"Yeah. After all, who's worse than Krum?"

0000000000000000000000000

Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall, both of them managing to catch the eye of every single boy that they passed.

They met Harry, Ron and Lavender before they walked into the Great Hall. Both, Harry and Ron still asking her who her date was. All they got as an answer was a secretive smile.

They walked through the doors of the Great Hall, all of them surprised to see that a lot of people where already there.

"And I thought that we were early." Ron mumbled out loud.

The Hall was decorated beautifully, the ceiling showed a night sky, and it was also snowing, but once the snow touched something solid it would disappear, leaving behind nothing at all.

The sides of the Great Hall also had floating candles, making the Great Hall seem to glow a calm white.

Soon, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender were all dancing, Hermione looked around the Hall, then spotted Draco walk in with Blaise Zabini.

Draco spotted her instantly and walked up towards her. He wordlessly took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Each person that they past stopped dancing and stared at both of them.

When had the Slytherin prince start going out with the Gryffindor princess?

Draco and Hermione started dancing in to the music while the rest of the Hall just stared at them in shock.

"Mione, you ready?"

Hermione stared at him, "Are you kidding? I've wanted to do this since we met in the library a month ago."

Draco laughed quietly before bending down and kissing her.

The entire school stared in shock, but some of them were smiling, some of them had already known that Draco and Hermione had feelings for each other a long time ago.

Then, Draco broke away from Hermione, he looked into her eyes before he slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved a ring.

"Hermione, my mother told me to give this ring to the girl that I loved. Would you wear it for me?" Draco asked her, his eyes shining brightly.

Hermione looked shock, she had planned to tell the whole school that her boyfriend was Draco, but she had not expected this.

"Of course." She finally managed to say as she held out her hand to him. Draco grinned and slipped a ring into her finger.

All around the hall, people where clapping and cheering loudly for the couple in their school. All except Pansy who had fainted when Draco kissed Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000

"You see, my dear Professor, I knew that it was a good thing I had both their parents go on a trip to Paris." Professor Dumbledore said, his head turned as he looked at McGonagall.

"Why yes, I suppose it was a good idea. Look at them now; I never thought I would actually live to see the day that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor come together, much less a pureblood and a muggle-born!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Would you want to come to Paris with me to celebrate? I hear that the scenery there is quite nice."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "That would be quite nice."

0000000000000000000000000000

**So? How was it? Hoped all of you liked it as much as I enjoyed typing it! **

**Merry Christmas again!**

**Lots of love,**

**Amber aka BrokenDreamsBrokenHearts**


End file.
